Watchtower Wonderings
by Becky4
Summary: Chloe contemplates life as watchtower, and how five years can change so much, and bring so much to her life. Of course there is a mystery man tied up in all the mess, isn't there always.Chlollie


Title: Watchtower Wonderings  
Rating: Over 16  
Pairing Chloe/?  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine only the situations and the words surrounding them.

This is unbeta'ed, and though checked by myself, I am dyslexic so some errors may have been missed. Constructive critisism welcome, it's nice to know what people think and if they enjoy it.

It was late and Chloe was tired, contrary to subscribed belief she didn't survive on coffee alone. While caffine had been at times in her life like ambrosia is to those on high, she still craved sleep like a cat craves a fresh limb to scratch. Coffee at the moment was most asuredly off the menu, so sleep was the prescribed cure for a wilting watchtower. Clipping her laptop shut she slung its strap over her shoulder, flipped the switches that illuminated the main room of the tower, and proceeded to the nearest exit.

The corridors of this place were becoming a second home, all she needed now was for her body to point in the correct direction and it found it's own way to her bed. Just like turning the autopilot on, no brainpower was required, a welcome treat at the end of the day. Aforementioned bed had been all too clearly screaming her name a few hours ago, and against common sense Chloe had decided against submitting to the ultimate temptation- an early night. If a certain person knew she had been burning the candle at every which way while he was away, she would most defiantly have to suffer the sharp end of his tongue. Not that it was ever really THAT sharp, and it had often been mutually pleasurable on several occasions proceeding said tongue-lashing!

It had in fact been on one of those occasions that they had shared their first kiss, more violent and sexually arousing than anything she had experienced before. He had been annoying her with his overprotection's something, which, had been steadily growing more prominent in the months leading up to that climactic night. Many things had kept them from locking said lips previous to that point. It had, however, seemed on that particular occasion that their combined efforts hadn't proved a strong enough defence against mutual desire, and unresolved romantic leanings.

Now five years later there were, as in any relationship slight bumps in the road. Admittedly in their partnership they often had larger, and often world affecting stakes than in the average couple's relationship. When your boyfriend comes home with inter-galactic goo on him for the fourth night in a row, knocking him on the nose and chucking him in the shower is the only way to go. Who said crime fighting couldn't improve your sex life, the aphrodisiac properties of that particular goo were pungent, potent and long standing to say the least. She now kept her meagre supply in a very safe place, for when those extra special occasions warranted it. Wouldn't do to have certain team members getting their grubby little paws all over it! Although sometimes-unforeseen consequences resulted, but then whoever said that a life unplanned was the perfect definition of preferred serendipity, was unashamedly correct in her honest opinion.

Unashamedly there was also the delightful knowledge that for the first time in six nights there was someone to keep the space next to her far from being empty. She hated to sleep alone, ever since the first night she didn't have to. Someone to soothe her aches and cramps by just the glance of a hand across her waist, (and in his words the fine graceful arch of her back) and the ease of spooning close before dreamland swept her away from consciousness. No, the direction her life had taken, while not conventional, she could honestly say destiny would have no change of altering, if she had anything to do with it. Well, maybe just a little time off between intergalactic, earthbound and interplanetary disputes would be nice; quality alone time when the one you love is a crime fighter is hard to come by. An even worse problem still was the catastrophic event that was Lois and Clark in love, and no one being able to knock their heads together hard enough to wake them up to their own reality.

There truly is no rest for the wicked.

Hay certain people think she is a little minx on all the right occasions.

Winding its way onward the walls narrowed ahead of her and she could almost taste his skin now, the salty lustre of sweat after a heavy work out, or the sharp sting of lemon that perfumed his skin after a shower. Hands itched to glide their way across the convexes and concaves covering his skeleton, the muscles that were the indication of an athlete at his peak. Eyes throbbed to cast themselves into his, to reconnect, to be at peace, to be whole.

Her motivation.

Her freedom

Her sanity

Smiling she pushed on the handle of their room and quietly slipped inside, stripped herself of all superfluous clothing, and glanced the sheets from his form to be shared by her own. Calloused digits grazed around her waist, creating a pleasant friction as their owner nestled his lips on the cusp of her shoulder. Feeling the smile and gentle nip of his teeth Chloe smiled, yes she was sure now green defiantly was the colour of her true love, well certainly if his longstanding leather fetish was anything to go by.


End file.
